


Not a Mountain Goat

by inkykeys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkykeys/pseuds/inkykeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro teases Reader for being short and hides her Oreos. Reader does her best to get them back.</p><p>Disclaimer: There's not a lot of interaction with the other characters, so while I'm putting this as Pietro/Reader, it could totally be interpreted as platonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Mountain Goat

You were perched precariously on a stool stolen from the dining area, leaning as far as you could without tipping over. The upper portion of your torso was bent over the top of the fridge, with your arm extended as far as it would go into the cupboard. Pietro had stolen your Oreos, and hid them in the one place he knew you couldn’t reach. What he didn’t know however, is that like all short people, you had mastered the art of climbing on things to get what you wanted.

\----

It had taken you about an hour to locate the cookies. Searching both high and low, until you caught a glimpse of them as Sam had reached into the cupboard above the fridge to grab from his stash of gummy worms. Under normal situations you would have just asked Sam to grab you the Oreos and gone on with your day. But these weren’t normal situations, this was war.

Three days prior Pietro had beat you at a competitive workout drill that involved use of overhanging debris. He laughed and said you’d lost because you were too short to reach anything. You socked him in the arm and called him a tall asshole. Ever since, the two of you were stealing and hiding each other’s valuables.

\----

At this angle your fingers just barely… barely… “God DAMMIT!” you cursed aloud as the package slid even further into the high cabinet. Your outburst drew Pietro from his hiding place just outside the door.

“Need help?” he chuckled as he leaned against the refrigerator you were draped over.

A smug grin played across his face. The same grin he had whenever he knew he was going to beat you at training exercises, the victory grin.

That settled it. You were going to wipe that smug look off his face, you were going to get the cookies, you were going to win. You were going to scale the fridge.

“Nope,” you stepped from the stool onto the high counter. “I,” you opened the fridge door. “Got,” you placed your right foot onto the door as you balanced yourself by grabbing the door to the cupboard containing the Oreos. “This.” Pushing up with your feet while pulling on the door, you (miraculously) managed to haul yourself on top of the fridge.

You reached into the depths of the cupboard to retrieve your prize. You could feel the smirk growing as you maneuvered into a sitting position. Looking down, you saw the speedster’s mouth hanging open in a look of utter disbelief. “What?” you asked, drawing a cookie from the package.

“How…? Are you some sort of mountain goat? Climbing shit to get food?”

You giggled around the half bitten cookie. “Haven’t you heard? Short girls possess the natural ability to climb. We develop it instead of growing taller. Also,” you shake the package of Oreos at him, “I possess the ability to get what I want.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first ever fanfic, it can also be found on my blog (link on my profile). Tell me what you think!


End file.
